Perdóname
by Naklie Cullen
Summary: <html><head></head>El sonreír es duro, y los sueños agridulces son. Con el corazón lastimado y el alma hecha un desastre, ¿cómo vivir con la pena? Y sin saber que la verdadera razón de tu vida la llevabas en tu vientre. Lástima que ya es tarde. Todos humanos. ¿Olderward? OS</html>


Perdóname

Disclaimer: Sólo la trama me pertenece.

Summary: El sonreír es duro, y los sueños agridulces son. Con el corazón lastimado y el alma hecha un desastre, ¿cómo vivir con la pena? Y sin saber que la verdadera razón de tu vida la llevabas en tu vientre. Lástima que ya es tarde. Todos humanos. ¿Olderward?

**Olderward (?). Nueve años de diferencia. Bella: 25. Edward: 34.**

***(*)***

Había salido del trabajo una hora antes de lo costumbrado. Harold, su jefe, había resivido un mensaje de su mujer, y había despachado a todo el restaurant. Isabella estaba feliz de que Harold lo fuera, su sonrisa era grande mientras caminaba hacia su casa. La casa que compartía con Edward Cullen, su marido, desde hacía tres años.

_FlashBack_

_Una lluvia torrencial caía sobre ella. Tenía los brazos alrededor de la cabeza y se trataba de proteger de forma inutil. Había salido tarde del trabajo, y como era de esperarse en la nublosa ciudad de Seattle comenzó a llover apenas el reloj marcó las siete. Su jefe no la quería dejar hasta que se calmara un poco, pero ella, terca como siempre, se fue._

_En ese momento estaba uy arrepentida de su decisión._

_Con sólo 22 años Isabella se había graduado de comunicación social (Orientación en periodismo), pero devido a la falta de trabajo pasaba 8 horas en el restaurante de Harold, su jefe y sustituto de padre desde que tenía memoria. _

_Ahora estaba completamente empapada, por lo que en suspiro quitó sus manos de la cabeza y comenzó a andar hacia su casa que quedaba a una buena distancia de donde se encontraba. _

_De pronto un claxón sonó, y vio como un Volvo paraba a un lado de ella, un hombre bajó la ventana y ella se quedó parada, mirándolo con la boca abierta._

_Era… hermoso. Por así decirlo._

_Su cabello era cobrizo oscuro, tenía unos ojos azules impactantes y una sonrisa torcida que demostraba amabilidad… ¿y algo más? Parecía un poco mayor, tal vez unos cinco años. Tal vez._

—_Hey, chica—sonrió—, no eh podido evitar que estás muy mojada—Isabella se sintió enrojecer cuando mal pensó las palabras del hombre, él sonrió, casi como si leyera sus pensamientos—.¿Tal vez te pueda llevar a tu casa? No me gustaría dejar a una dama en apuros sola a esta hora. _

_Isabella negó lentamente, la duda empañando sus palabras._

—_Lo siento—dijo escéptica—, no puedo ir con usted. No quiero mojar sus asientos ni nada por el estilo._

_El hombre soltó una risita._

—_Si piensas que te voy a violar o algo por el estilo, despreocupate. No soy tan malvado._

_La chica sonrió, el sárcasmo en la voz del hombre le parecía gracioso._

—_Está bien, al fin y al cabo a mí no me mojaran los asientos de cuero. —Comentó._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Unos meses después se casaron en Las Vegas.

Sin embargo, Isabella y Edward eran muy diferentes.

Para ella: vivía la etapa de ensueño, de una casada feliz.

Para él: Estaba cansado de ella, esperaba el momento perfecto para poder pedirle el divorcio y estar libremente con su amante, Victoria Witherdale. Él estaba empezando a cansarse de esa "niña" e Isabella no se daba cuenta. Sin embargo, su madre, Esme, sí.

Pues no se cansaba de repetirselo como mantra.

—Hijo, algún día te darás cuenta de todo lo que estás perdiendo. —repetía, con sus cincuenta y cuatro años era una mujer de lo más sabia. Pero Edward no la tomaba en cuenta. Qué lástima. Si la hubiese escuchado lo que pasó no hubiese sucedido. Lástima que ya era tarde.

— ¡Edward!—la chillona voz de Victoria lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba en el sillón de su despacho. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera aquí?, pensó enojado.

—Victoria—habló entre dientes—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

La pelirroja sonrió, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Qué, no puedo venir a visitarte? ¿Es qué no te has cansado de tu esposa ya?

—Victoria, te ruego que te vayas de aquí, ahora.

Sonrió, y se dirigió a donde estaba Edward, sentándose en sus piernas y besándolo apasionadamente. Edward dejó ir todo pensamiento ilógico. Debería haber tenido más consciencia.

Isabella sonrió mientras salía del elevador. Se encontró con Ángela, la secretaria de su marido.

—Buenos días, Ángela. ¿Está Edward en su despacho?

No pasó por desapercivido la lástima en los ojos de la amable secretaria.

—El Señor Cullen sí se encuentra en su despacho, señorita. Le avisaré enseguida que usted está aquí y…

—No—negó—, quiero darle una sorpresa.

La secretaria asintió, sin mirarla a los ojos. Cuando entró al despacho descubrió por qué.

Una pelirroja estaba sentada en las piernas de su marido, sin blusa, mientras él la besaba efusivamente. El bolso que traía se le cayó de las manos, provocando un ruido que alertó a Edward de la precencia de su esposa. Rápidamente se quitó a Victoria del regaso y la miró con temor.

—Mi amor, no es lo que tú crees, te puedo explicar….

—Me sorprende que no haya pasado antes. Oh, lo olvidé, quién sabe desde cuándo estás con ella —la calma en su voz lo alertó—. Iré a la casa y recojeré mis cosas. —Terminó de decir, salió por la puerta y no miró atrás.

Edward intentó detenerla, pero Victoria se lo impedió, negando con la cabeza. Después de todo sí se sentía mal por la castaña.

Cuando salió de las oficinas se derrumbó, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras arrancaba el coche, sin tomarle verdadera atención a la carretera. Sin darce cuenta iba a más de 100 kilometros por hora, en una calle muy poco transitada, pero con carros aún así.

Cuando quiso darce cuenta, ella vió todo negro.

Edward jalaba su cabello desde la silla de aquel frío hospital, sin creerse todavía que por _su _culpa e_lla _estaba ahí. Por su maldita culpa.

Después de todo él si la quería. Bah, pensamientos profundos para un hombre hipócrita, muy poco creible.

Entonces, el Doctor que atendía a su esposa, salió.

—Lo siento mucho, Señor Cullen, hicimos todo lo que pudimos. No pudimos salvarlos.

Edward se puso blanco como el papel, captando las palabras del doctor.

— Bella… Bella… ¿está muerta?

—Desafortunadamente el golpe en la cabeza contra el volante fue demasiado fuerte, provocó la muerte casi inmediata. De ella y el bebé.

Lágrimas gruesas corrían por el rostro de Edward.

— ¿Bebé?

El doctor asintió con gesto triste.

—Tenía 7 semanas gestando.

¿Un bebé? ¿Cómo podía ser?

En ese momento ni siquiera lo conprendió se arrojó en la silla más cercana y se hecho a llorar tanto como pudo, sumamente arrepentido.

_Porque lo había estropeado todo._

_Quería que todo regresara a la normalidad._

_Lástima que ya era tarde._

**FIN**


End file.
